


What is Victory?

by Convela157



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Oneshot, Other, Second Door Zone Theory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-10-01 08:35:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10185236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Convela157/pseuds/Convela157
Summary: Aomine may have figured out that Kuroko was the gatekeeper of the Second Door; but only Kuroko knows why, and how.





	

Kuroko was six when he first saw them. He was scared, and he screamed so loud that his parents thought someone had broke into his room. Since then, occasionally, he'll stand in front of the Door. Ghosts, shadowed figures, people with no names and unknown origins, he sees them all from his place in front.

His first basketball game he witnesses in person, he watches as the players move around the court. In his mind's eye he sees the point guard standing in front of him. The male waits patiently, and Kuroko can feel his resolve; for his team, he would push himself to the limit. His body moves unconsciously, opening the Door. The male's team awaits on the other side.

They win.

Kuroko joins Teiko's basketball club the next day.

Those first two years are blissful, and he finally stands on the court he has watched for a long time. He ignores the nagging in the back of his head.

~⋅~¥~⋅~

The first time Aomine entered the first Door of the Zone, Kuroko stumbled and fell; something he hasn't done since he debut game. He waved off the concerned looks shot his way, ignoring the sudden screaming of the other team and spectators who just noticed him.

He wondered why the tanned ace never approached his Door. He would have gladly made way. 

Sadly, Aomine falls out of Zone a few minutes later, his body unable to take the strain. 

Kuroko silently pushed Aomine to practice and reach the Zone; to go past, but by the time he thinks Aomine is ready to reach him, the ace has started skipping practice and their bond is but a thread.

~⋅~¥~⋅~

Kuroko noticed immediately when Kagami entered. He was truly a Light, but his resolve was much more in tune with the team. Whereas Aomine thought he was too powerful on his own, and that teamwork was useless, Kagami knew that he wouldn't win against the monster unless he coordinated with others on his team.

That different drive in the Zone was what allowed Seirin to win. Kuroko silently pushed out the nagging voice inside of him that said Kagami would be another Aomine, that he would abandon the team before he even saw the second door. He had to trust in his new ace, in his new team.

Still, that night, Kuroko silently grabbed a journal long unopened. He added Kagami's name to the list. Then, he chucked the book across the room, where the one picture he had kept of his Teiko days fell out. Kuroko burned both in the morning.

~⋅~¥~⋅~

Kuroko was slightly amused and angered when he was introduced to his successor in Akashi's eyes. He instantly could tell the male didn't care, that this Mayuzumi had never seen what he had, never felt the power of the shadows and Door he guarded. Beating Akashi was a necessity, just as the others were. This watered down copycat couldn't even understand what Kuroko did each and every day for his team; for their victory.

He may have cried, gotten himself crushed by Akashi's scathing words, but he never allowed that final chance to slip through his fingers. Kagami may have fallen out of the Zone, Rakuzan may be in Akashi induced Zone, but Kuroko was always an outlier when it came to statistics and facts.

Guarding and opening the Second Door to the Direct Drive Zone for Kagami seems to have proven what he knew to everyone else.

Victory isn't just winning, it is winning with your team.


End file.
